Dance of the Spirits
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: In a world where the Avatar wasn't found, an unexpected event led to peaceful tyranny. Katara journeys to the Fire Nation Capital to attend University. There, she discovers that a rebellious masked figure is roaming the streets. By day, she must endure the likes of Prince Zuko but by night, she is falling in love with the Blue Spirit. AU. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's been over three years since the passing of Sozin's Comet and I still find it hard to believe at the number of changes that awakened after the Day of the Black Sun. Let me recall how the world endured Ozai's rule when we desperately waited for the Avatar. Perhaps the Avatar truly is dead because he has not shown up at all.

Ozai was victorious at obstructing the tactics of the Waterbenders at the North Pole as Sozin's Comet approached. All he had left to do was to conquer the Earth Kingdom within the time frame of the Comet. He set out to demolish the entire Earth Kingdom in his Fire Nation air ship, and the rumors said that he ruthlessly drenched the soil with his unholy fire. He thought himself victorious, inexpugnable and unstoppable, but how wrong he was. He deemed himself a force that could not be prevented in the absence of the Avatar, but he failed to remember Nature that first created the balance in our world.

You see Diary, the four nations lived isolated from amongst each other, unbeknownst to each other's existence, yet they lived in incorrigible harmony. Ozai and his predecessors were disrupting this balance for over a hundred years but Nature has a mysterious way of getting revenge. When the world was bathed in crimson, Ozai soared the heavens, destroying what remained of the Earth Kingdom. He did not even care about the Fire Nation colonies and his forsaken recruits that rotted beneath. He wanted ultimate power and he destroyed anything that stood in his way, just like Sozin did when he eliminated the entire race of Airbenders.

Strangely enough, karma has a bizarre way of striking back, and I heard that a portal from the Spirit World was torn open due to the mass number of souls that were entering the Sacred Realm all at once. It was said that those souls poured out at Ozai, striking him down. Their cries were so full of ire that they echoed beyond the Earth Kingdom. I remember hearing their muffled voices roll across the wintry skies, above my deteriorating village as my brother protected me in his arms. The whole world came to a conclusion: The murdered souls were fighting back, despite the fact that the Avatar was still lying dormant somewhere unreachable.

The astonished Firelord was forced to crouch in front of the very people that he had killed. The soldiers on his airship were shivering in fright, watching their once powerful ruler submit to the force of lost souls. Witnesses declared they observed soldiers running off the edge of the air ship and ironically, the damned Firebenders found solace in their earthy graves. The Firelord could not take the pain and humiliation anymore so he too rolled off the magnificent air ship.

There are many things that I find hard to believe. The most obvious is that the Avatar has not been found. According to the Avatar cycle, the next Avatar will appear in one of the Water Tribes. However, there are no signs of multiple benders! This could only mean that the rumors of the Avatar sleeping somewhere far beyond our reach must be true. The other event that I find hard to understand is the fact that the demonic Firelord survived his fall…It was as if fate wanted to mock the survivors of Ozai's tyranny!

Surprisingly, Ozai had a change of heart...Or so they say. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe nations were too feeble and famished to prevent further attacks from the Fire nation. Therefore, they agreed to sign The Treaty of the Phoenix, where each nation is to be controlled by the Firelord but we do not lose our rights to practice our culture and bending.

To add another topping of drama, the Firelord declared that any earth or water benders (or non-bending children with expertise in combat) that display unnatural talent with their abilities must attend the University of Firelord Ozai for two years and serve the Fire Nation military for an extra year. Anyone who opposes to do so...Well, I am sure you will know the consequences for that.

Three years have passed since Sozin's Comet and Ozai's fall from the heavens. Two years before, I tearfully watched the Fire Nation take my brother away. Father could only stand and watch with sadness in his eyes. His tired face left my poor heart wringing with ire at the demonic Firebenders. My brother, Sokka, led a rebellion against the Firebending troops that had invaded our tribe before Sozin's Comet. Due to his wit and talent at combat and military techniques, he was forced to leave us and sail off to the Fire Nation Capital, where he studied military combat in the University of Firelord Ozai.

I used to be the sole waterbender in our tribe until the Northern Water Tribe sent recruits and master benders to help our population thrive and grow. Unfortunately, my waterbending has aroused the curiosity of the damned Fire Nation.

Diary, I am now writing with tears in my eyes. It's only four months away till I turn nineteen but I am on the ship to the Fire Nation Capital. The ship has now reached land but the pain and dread in my heart is more unbearable than the scorching heat of the sun. I could only think of how my father restrained himself from hiding me away and my mother, who sacrificed herself a long time ago to keep me safe.

How cruel is my life? I must study waterbending under Hama, a woman who recently swore her allegiance to the Firelord and two years from now, I must aid the Fire Nation army to quench any rebellions that are still ongoing. How could I aid the nation that destroyed my life and took my mother away from me?

Some people claim that Firelord Ozai is being kind to us. I believe otherwise. I am sure that he is scheming something dark and ominous in his lair of hell. He is waiting for something...For someone to show up. Who that person is – We could only guess...

::::::::::::::::::

"Hey kid! The others have left this ship," the captain of the ship said, his shadow looming over Katara as she hurriedly tucked her diary into her backpack.

"I was just about to leave," Katara admitted, standing on her feet and wiping the sweat away from her brow.

The captain rolled his eyes and thought otherwise. He gestured Katara off the ship, almost pushing her down to the dock. Katara huffed at him angrily and looked over her shoulder to give him her meanest glare. The luminous sun brightened her view until she could see the captain no more.

Irked, thirsty, annoyed and tired, Katara trudged her way down the harbor docks. Her cotton blue shirt dress and loose navy pants were drenched in sweat. Her hair was also disheveled, wet from her sweat and coming undone behind her waist. She prayed that Sokka had some silk dresses ready for her at her new house because she underestimated the heat of the Fire Nation.

The afternoon sun glared down at the swarming crowd that departed the docks. Katara stood on her toes to search for her brother but there was no hint of blue eyes anywhere. Sokka promised her in his letter over a month ago that he will be adorned in the traditional Water Tribe attire but the azure colours were nowhere in Katara's sight. Instead, she caught flashes of wine red, soft crimson and faded pink of the Fire Nation, as well as, jaded yellow, emerald green and mossy brown of the Earth Kingdom. The sun's luminous rays blurred her vision as she squinted through the merge of colours.

Sighing in defeat, Katara sank into a nearby bench and threw her heavy rucksack across the wooden furniture.

She knew Sokka was busy preparing for his imminent graduation ceremony but she was angry that he wasn't by the harbor to pick her up. The foreign scent and atmosphere of her new home was not welcoming and sent shivers down her spine. She was aware that her feet were standing on the soil of murderers and tyrants. The very thought caused her to sneer in disgust.

A few individuals passing by took second glances towards her. Katara glared at them when she caught them looking, especially if they were Fire Nation citizens. She must have been quite the sight for them since people of the Water Tribe rarely left their homeland. With her tanned skin and large blue eyes, she was unforgettable in their perspective. Despite their curiosity, they didn't express any attempts to communicate with her. Never the less, Katara would involuntarily clutch at the water pouch around her waist in case they did.

The minutes turned into an hour and the young water bender decided that it was best for her to leave. After all, she had her first water bending lesson that night. The summer heat cast a heavy weariness over her. Katara stifled a yawn. She stood from the bench, stretching her arms and rehearsing the sharp words she would throw at Sokka when she found him. Knitting her eyebrows in anger, she grabbed her bag roughly and rubbed down the stray strands on her head.

"Hey, are you Katara?"

Katara screamed when she heard the unexpected, foreign male voice. In a swift motion, she uncapped her pouch and slapped a thin swirl of water at the intruder. As soon as the stranger staggered back in surprise, the waterbender took advantage of his drenched clothes. Her arms circled in a smooth motion before she lifted them slightly towards the sky. The water on the man's garments froze to ice, immobilizing him completely.

"Who are you? How do you know my name!?" Katara demanded; her arms poised to waterbend.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the man was young, no older than her and dressed in Earth Kingdom garments. His wet brown hair travelled past his shoulder and a green bandanna kept his front locks from falling into his peridot eyes. There was something familiar about his appearance yet Katara was too cautious to recall.

"I'm s-sorry for frightening you," the young man stammered in apology and fear.

"You didn't answer my question!" the distraught waterbender reminded him.

She noticed a crowd forming around them, forcing her to let go of her hostile stance.

"Did she just bend water?"

"She's very pretty…"

"Why did she attack that poor man? Is she insane?"

"Hmph. Just another punk rubbing her dirty feet into our homeland."

The whispers among the crowd forced a timid blush to dance across Katara's cheek.

"I will answer once you restrain me from this…Ice," the stranger said, his voice bringing her back from her thoughts.

Muttering an apology, Katara allowed the ice to melt, earning more gasps and awes from the crowd around her.

The green-eyed man shivered, his clothes once again wet. He looked up at Katara with a weak smile.

"My sincerest apologies Katara. I am Haru, Sokka's friend. I thought he mentioned that I will pick you up from the harbor since he is busy finishing up with Master Piandao," he told her.

Katara blinked absurdly and remembered that Sokka indeed mentioned that he had an earthbending friend called Haru. They were enrolled around the same time in the University of Firelord Ozai and quickly became good friends. She had completely forgotten that Haru would be picking her up although Sokka's description of him wasn't very accurate.

"I thought…I thought you had a moustache?" she said in a small voice, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation.

Haru raised an eyebrow awkwardly. "I…Shaved it off, I guess?"

"Ha...Listen, I'm really sorry about that."

"No problem. I was like that too when I first stepped into the Fire Nation Capital."

His humble comment enlightened Katara's heart. She held her hand out for him. He hesitated before looking into her eyes to find that her gesture of kindness was genuine. Returning the smile, he took her hand as she helped him stand back on his feet.

Haru led her away from the docks. To Katara's surprise, the young man was pleasant company. She quickly learnt that they both had much in common. He hated the Fire Nation just as much as she did. His father was imprisoned for over five years and Haru's mother had to work hard to pay off ridiculous amount of tax. Haru had to refrain himself from earthbending but he secretly perfected his techniques, away from the prying eyes of the Fire Nation soldiers. However, he was turned in by a villager. He learnt to earthbend sand and coal during his imprisonment, ultimately aiding his fellow earthbenders to escape. He later aided other rebels in liberating Ba Sing Se but was unsuccessful during Sozin's Comet. Instead of killing him for his 'crimes', Haru was forced to attend the University of Firelord Ozai and serve the Firelord.

Katara found it hard to believe that someone as gentle and humble as Haru could even enter a rebellion. The determination that emanated from his forest green eyes was enough to help her distinguish Haru's courage from his timidity. He was also handsome, but Katara didn't have time to register this since she was weary of her current surroundings.

"Here's the Capital," Haru droned, outstretching his hand at the view before him.

Katara's eyes widened like saucers. She had never seen such sophisticated buildings before. They were painted in autumn colours with people bustling about their business. Those who were rich had crimson carriages for transport. Others took the newly built tram that passed through the magnificent city. The place was a great contrast to the igloos and the harsh tundra she was used to back in the Southern pole. Her homeland was tranquil and quiet with the lack of human settlements. The Fire Nation capital was bursting with life, laughter and merriment, although she was not part of this insouciance.

The city was so busy that Katara had to push through bodies using her shoulders. She was glad that Haru towered over others; otherwise she wouldn't be able to spot him through the busy crowd. However, the clustered bodies were suffocating her. She felt as if she was drowning in the autumn colours, never to find her way out of here.

"Haru! Wait!" She cried.

She struggled to catch her breath as she forced her way through the sea of people. A large hand held her wrist and she looked up to see Haru eyeing her with concern. He pulled her over to the side and Katara noticed the houses were beginning to look less lavish as the previous ones. She also took hint of less red attire and more green and blue clad individuals.

"You okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, just got caught in a Fire Nation stampede," Katara replied, realizing that her wrist was still trapped in his hand.

Haru followed her gaze before yelping and releasing her, stammering an apology. She brushed off the matter. They resumed their walk to their destination. Suddenly, the city was filled with more scanty houses and forests.

"As you can see, anyone who is not Fire Nation is told to live in the less sophisticated side of town," Haru spoke darkly with narrowed eyes.

Katara frowned upon this revelation. How rude and malicious of the Fire Nation! They feigned peace yet treated the other races as if they were dirt between their toes. These monsters will never understand the meaning of humanity. Her hands clawed into fists as she focused on the road ahead.

"I'm guessing you and Sokka live here? Isn't it dangerous?" she questioned her companion, gazing at two Water Tribe women who dug up rotten vegetables in their small field nearby.

A glint of misery formed on Haru's face. He rubbed the back of his head, pondering over her words.

"Well, the Fire Nation people living in the countryside don't see a problem to raid our homes now and then. This place is getting crowded with all the immigration and people are contracting diseases. There aren't any medical practitioners nearby either, only a few healers from the Water Tribes."

Katara's heart sank like a rock upon hearing his words. The only thing satisfying about the place was the massive trees that blocked the scorching rays of the sun.

To think that Sokka endured such lousy residential conditions made her insides wrench with anger. She never had respect for the Fire Nation but her hate expanded more and more until it was a balloon waiting to explode.

"I share a small apartment with Sokka. Most students stay there so our area is not as dangerous. Sokka may be moving to the city if he is located to serve the Firelord here," Haru continued, "If you're lucky, you might be allowed to stay with him."

Katara stared at her shoes. "What's so lucky about living in the city? Those Fire Nation demons would taunt us and make our lives more miserable than if we were to stay here."

Haru was taken aback by her response. "Not necessarily. I heard the middle class citizens are not as bad as the upper class."

"I hope you're right," the waterbender sighed.

A sudden thought bounced in her mind.

"Haru, you said you're staying with Sokka? Where will I be staying?"

She glanced at him, mortified if another man should stay with them.

Her realization prompted her take in her current status. She was drenched in sweat, her hair was dirty and she was sure she smelled worse than an onion. Her eyebrows were like bird nests due to months on the ship with no mirror. She gasped inwardly. Why didn't this occur to her before? She was walking around with a nice, good looking, tall, dark and handsome man yet she must have looked like a lion-turtle before him.

To her dismay, Haru chuckled at her reaction. "I'll be moving out soon, Katara. The graduation is in a few days and my parents are sending me money to move into the center of town."

Katara huffed with relief.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The apartment had two rooms and one toilet. The kitchen and the main hallway were merged together. The stink of sweat, rust and petrol filled her nostrils as soon as she stepped in, although the earthy scent of soil lingered in Haru's room, now to be her room. She was not astonished to find clothes and papers strewn across Sokka's room. A low table was set apart from the kitchen, with a painting of cherry blossoms hanging above it on the wall. The table setting was the only opulent structure in the apartment. Still, the apartment sadly lacked a female's touch.

She smirked at the thought. It was all about to change, now that she arrived.

Haru offered to cook her dinner while she was to get ready for her first lesson at the University. Katara silently thanked the spirits that Sokka met a friend like Haru. She was sure the gentle boy ran the house and the expenses. She inwardly snorted, thinking how wife-like Haru must have been while her rowdy brother only helped with eating dinner.

Katara was relieved to find that Sokka bought blue and red silk dresses for her. She immediately entered the toilet and filled her tub with warm water. She was glad to find that the boys at least kept soap in the bathroom. Ridding herself of her rancid garments, she sighed in content as soon as her body was surrounded by the water, her sweat washed away with her stress.

She must have taken a long time in the bathroom because she heard Haru's voice calling her. With a languid flick of her wrist, she was dry.

The evening sun poured in through the window, caressing the bland walls with streaks of pink and gold. She adorned herself in a short-sleeved silk blue dress shirt and soft navy leggings. The light clothing and silk soothed her from the burning heat. She kept her infamous loops and braided her long brown hair into a traditional Water Tribe plait. Unlike the sleek black hair of the Fire Nation ladies, Katara's dark brown hair was wild and thick.

Gazing into the mirror, Katara carefully shaped her eyebrows with thread until they neatly lined her forehead. She smiled contentedly at her now feminine appearance. At least she didn't feel like a lion-turtle anymore.

Katara stepped outside and was swayed by the scent of food from the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she blushed, hoping that Haru didn't hear it. To her dismay, Haru was in the hallway close to her. However, He made no intention whether he heard her rumbling stomach.

He led her into the dining room and she knelt down opposite the table. Haru sat across from her and poured noodle soup into her dish, adding pieces of chicken and a plethora of chopped vegetables also. Katara's eyes widened at the food and she hungrily gulped it down.

"Your appetite is much like Sokka's," Haru chuckled.

"W-what?" Katara stammered, realizing how true he was. "Forgive me, I forgot my manners."

Her cheeks glowed and she giggled nervously. She didn't have authentic food in a long time so her manners were dormant along with her confused mind. She always considered herself more conscious than her brother but maybe some family traits stayed the same.

"I'm only teasing you Katara," her green-eyed companion admitted with guilt, "When you are finished, we can head off to university."

The waterbender munched a carrot but she was too enwrapped in her thoughts of her first lesson to notice the lovely taste of the vegetable. What was Hama like? Was she really a good bender? Thanks to Master Pakku and his attempts at reviving waterbending culture in the South Pole, Katara trained under him for a few months. She wondered if Hama was just as skilled as Master Pakku.

Still, the University of Firelord Ozai had many firebenders and others from the Fire Nation attending there. Her heart beat rapidly at this realization. How would she react when around Fire Nation students? She hated everything about the Fire Nation. If she had a choice, she wouldn't even attend their university and stay content in the lonely wilderness of her icy homeland. Oh, how unfair it all was.

"How was your time at the university?" she asked Haru curiously.

The latter let out a disappointed sigh. "It was okay. People who are not Fire Nation tend to stick together."

"Was it helpful?"

"I was trained by Master Yu. He is paid a high sum for training earth benders but in my opinion, he is a traitor. I prefer enhancing the techniques my father taught me back in my village." Katara didn't miss the gleam of nostalgia in Haru's eyes.

She stared at her wavy reflection in the soup. "You must really miss your home, huh?" she said dejectedly.

"I do…Most of us do but I miss my parents more than anything," Haru almost whispered, his shoulders sagging, "I fear for their safety all the time."

Katara glanced back at him, her heart reaching out him. "If…If only the Avatar would show up! I am sure everything would be fine."

Haru's brow quivered and he spoke sardonically, "The Avatar? Katara, I'm dead sure the Avatar is no more. If he wanted to show up, he could have done so before Sozin's Comet, before half of the Earth Kingdom was destroyed and the Northern Water Tribe was weakened."

"But don't you have hope?" she rebuked, slamming her chopsticks lightly on the table, "I believe that justice does prevail in the end."

He beamed at her. "I hope you are right."

Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and glanced around his shoulders. Katara sensed an ominous presence in the atmosphere. Haru leaned over the table.

"You must not tell anyone this. What I'm about to tell you is only speculation," he said.

"What- what is it?" the waterbender murmured, placing a hand over her heart to steady it's drumming.

"You must first promise not to say anything Katara! If a Fire Nation soldier hears you mention anything, you will be imprisoned immediately. Promise me!" Haru implored.

"I promise." Katara nodded, her hair loops shaking in the action; dread and excitement filling her at the same time.

"There's a rogue in the city. He steals from the rich and gives to the needy, and he kills Fire Nation guards."

"Say what!?" Katara squealed but Haru placed a finger on his lips.

His solemn expression intensified his words. "The Fire Lord isn't too keen on catching the rogue. He is too concerned with the rebellion outside his kingdom."

"But how long has this guy tormented the local guards?" she enquired.

"About a couple of months now. He doesn't appear frequently, only when there's commotion in the city. The Fire Nation citizens nickname him the Phoenix Hunter."

"No way…So this _'Phoenix Hunter'_ has been killing local guards and the Fire Lord doesn't care?"

"No, he does not. As I said, he has only showed up a few times. The higher ranked soldiers think he will be caught soon or that he'll give up his little heist."

"And do you think that's possible?"

"I cannot say. I haven't seen him fight before."

"Have you heard about anything else, like what he looks like? Is he a bender?"

"No, I am not sure, we are forbidden to say anything lest we are criticized for aiding him. All I know is that he wears a mask."

"A mask!?" Katara gasped.

Her heart was racing with excitement. There was an insurgent right inside the Fire Nation capital yet the Fire Lord took the matter lightly. Whoever this Phoenix Hunter was, she wished him luck and good health.

_Spirits, be with him!_

Haru let go of his chopsticks and stared at her with a newfound expression. His eyes sparkled with determination that Katara hadn't noticed before.

"Katara, now that you mention hope, I…" he paused, swallowing his thoughts but Katara reached her hand out and over his. She was surprised at how much Haru told her, despite only knowing him for a few hours.

The earthbender gave her a soft smile. "I think the Phoenix Hunter may be the Avatar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haru and Katara took the tram to the city. The earthbender mentioned that the tram was the fastest, but not the cheapest, way to the university. Since they needed to get to class before the sun sunk into the horizon, they had to take the tram. Otherwise, Katara was shocked to know that it took Haru and Sokka over an hour to walk to the university in desperate times.

As they gathered inside the tram, Katara's mind replayed her previous conversation with Haru. She found it supercilious that the Phoenix Hunter should be the Avatar. If he was, the Fire Lord would not be so ignorant of his recent attacks. None the less, a tugging in her heartstrings told her the Avatar was somewhere in the world, walking, smiling, chatting and plotting means to restore harmony and balance.

The tram had luxurious velvet red seats that were occupied by higher class citizens. Haru and Katara stood in the middle, holding onto the metal red bars on the ceiling for balance. The fiery glow of twilight seeped in through the glass panes, casting a crimson sheen over the sedentary bodies' of the passengers.

"Why didn't you guys just save money for the tram? Boys don't need anything else other food and clean clothes," Katara queried. Her eyes fell upon the moving background as the tram took off.

"Tell that to Sokka," her friend complained, rolling his eyes, "He has the appetite of a flying bison."

Katara smirked. She saw a few of the nobles stealing glances at their blue and green clad figures. In return, she sent them fierce glowers. They immediately gazed back out to the sunset or else to their news scrolls.

"For a lean man, Sokka's appetite amazes me," Haru continued with a wave of his hand.

"You should have seen him at home," the waterbender giggled, "He could eat a buffalo yak whole!"

She missed her brother dearly and her heart leapt with joy upon knowing that they'd be reuniting soon. Sokka was dear to her and she had mothering him often in their earlier days. Ever since her mother had passed away, Katara took on the responsibility of running the household to the point where she provided maternal affection for her brother and father.

"I can't wait to tease Sokka about that!" Haru grinned.

"Just make sure you give me credit for his embarrassment." Katara smirked again, albeit more mysteriously.

The journey took half an hour. When they stepped outside, the first stars mottled the faded pink and dusky yellow sky. Ahead, a long, twisted road led to a large building with massive trees surrounding it. She could only make out the tiled roof of the university amongst the large pillars and trees that marked the entrance. Only a few scattered shops were in sight. A couple of stragglers waited for the tram and others walked around the shops, clearly students.

"Here we are," Haru emphasized.

"It's so…Typical Fire Nation," Katara groaned, not willing to take another step forward. She knew that once she was to enter the ominous building, her destiny was entwined with the fire nation.

"Hey, do not worry. Hama is a waterbender and I heard she is a good one. Water Tribe people are a lot more sympathetic towards non-Fire Nation citizens," the earthbender reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yes, but that's just one waterbender. I'll have to get used to bumping into nasty firebenders while I'm at it. Tui and La, help me," she sighed, staring at crescent moon for guidance.

"Katara, I have a training session to attend outside the city. Will you be okay on your own from here?"

She glanced back at Haru. "I can take it from here, Haru. I'll see you after the class."

"Take care, Katara. I would have walked you uphill but I must catch the next tram back. Sokka will come to collect you after the lesson."

"It's no bother."

They exchanged their goodbyes. When she saw his emerald eyes leave her view, a sense of distress engulfed her. She surveyed her surroundings while walking up the hill to the university. There was a noodle bar to her left, filled with youthful faces. A few tailor shops appeared in line, their stalls empty and closed for the night. The only merchants still around were those selling their food stock.

The student village slipped behind as she picked up pace. The road was inconspicuous without the warm lanterns of the shops. She squinted in the dark, passing large scattered trees. A dip in the road made her halt.

There was a puddle of water sitting in the fissure. Katara bent over and stared at the puddle, remembering that the raining season had just past. The puddle must have survived the sun due to shelter from the trees. The flora around the university was so dense and thick, she often wondered if any suspicious being lurked amongst the semi-darkness.

Instantly, her ears heard a whinny nearby. She stood in haste and whipped around to notice a lavish burgundy carriage storming towards her, carried by a hybrid horse. It was obvious that the owner of the carriage belonged to an upper class Fire Nation citizen. Katara yelped as she rolled to the side, the wooden wheels of the carriage stomping over the watery puddle, which sprayed over her garments.

Getting back to her feet, the waterbender's eyebrows knitted at a sharp angle above her nose. She clawed her fingers, the water floating in full speed at her command. She moved her arms, the water wrapped around one of the carriage wheels, solidifying to ice. Katara grinned when the wheel shattered and the carriage swiveled before crashing into a tree.

_Stupid Fire Nation person! He deserved this!_

Content with herself Katara made sure her clothes were dry and strutted ahead. She saw a young man climb out of the carriage, followed by a stout, older one.

Without scrutinizing them, she walked ahead.

"Uncle, what the heck happened!?" the raspy voice of the young man cried, "The lumber of the wheels just shattered like glass!"

"Calm down nephew," the old, yet jovial voice of the second individual reassured, "We have feet to walk. Let's use them."

"No, you don't understand! I thought I could beat Azula by taking this road and it's not like father will appreciate the loss of this expensive carriage," the nephew retorted, his tone filled with rage and burning ire.

Though she knew she should be joyous, Katara couldn't push aside the guilt constricting her chest.

"Hey! You there! Snow peasant! Stop right there!"

Her guilt instantly melted and in its place was pure anger. She spun on her heel, wearing her meanest glare. The young man was pointing rudely at her. His dark, messy locks whipped about in the nightly wind. However, Katara noticed the salient scar on his face. Her eyes found his gold gaze; the prominent scar covered the right side of his face. The ugly, thick skin wound its way across his sharp cheekbones, swallowing his eyelids and crawling to his right ear. The hideous scar marred his otherwise regal features.

"Who are you to call me a peasant?" she yelled, walking up to the man and slapping his finger aside.

He gritted her teeth, her actions took him by surprise but he was adamant to get his point across. "You are the one behind the wreck of my carriage, aren't you? You used waterbending to disrupt our journey!"

"So what if I did?" Katara stated, her arms akimbo, "Your stupid carriage nearly knocked me down."

"You peasants should know better than walking on our roads!"

"How dare you!?" Katara raised her hand; the water in her pouch released at her command and spiraled underneath her fingers. She twisted the water with a graceful movement of her hands, elongating the liquid until it resembled a whip.

The man's good eye widened in shock and Katara felt victorious. However, it was her turn to gasp in surprise when he leaned back, arms extending like a snake ready to pounce. A burst of fire erupted from his hands, sitting on his palms. He was twice her size and she debated whether it was wise sparring with a firebender when her waterbending skills were still tarnished.

"Now, now, Zuko, where did your manners go?" the old man intervened, stepping in the middle between them both, "I won't let you act like that with this lovely lady."

The old man turned to Katara, his face sagging in a plethora of wrinkles and he grinned widely at her. The waterbender was surprised to see a set of pearly white teeth in that aged body. She sensed no malice from him so she allowed her water to return to her pouch. Zuko quit his hostile stance, hands now by his sides, eyes glaring at her with rage.

"She started it, uncle!" he pointed at her again but she slapped his finger away once more.

"No, _you_ started it," the waterbender told him, a vicious frown on her face.

"I am sorry to say this Zuko, but the lovely lady is right. You need to control your tongue before you speak," Uncle chuckled, hands holding his pot belly.

Zuko's mouth waddled hopelessly.

"You're siding with _her_?" he exclaimed, stamping a foot to the ground.

Katara never sensed such anger from an individual before. Zuko was worse than Sokka during fishing season. She rolled her eyes and muttered something on the lines of drama queens.

"_No_, I am siding with the truth," Uncle explained, the gleam of mischievous insouciance scintillated in his eyes, "As should you, Prince Zuko."

"_Prince_?" Katara gasped, her gaze falling back on the unruly and irked young man.

This wasn't Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, was it? Why was he attending the University? Was he not banished a long time ago on a quest unknown to the other nations? Zuko's features contorted with rage, angry and worn from years of abandonment. The years must have hardened his heart and left his emotions swirling in a soup of utmost anger. Katara, however, did not sympathize with him. He was no different in his intentions as other Fire Nation brats.

"Yes, that's right," Zuko reiterated with a glowering, pointed look, "Which is why peasants like you should learn to watch your tongue!"

"Excuse me? Just because you are the son of the infamous Fire Lord, doesn't mean you have the right to look down on others. Besides," Katara said wryly, "The other nations know what the Fire Lord _truly_ thinks of his prodigal son."

"Stop! Do not drag my father's relationship with me into this!"

"Oh, did I hurt a sore spot?" the waterbender cooed, enjoying the obvious hurt across the prince's face.

She found it amusing how the spoiled brat only cared about his own needs. An image of her bereft mother appeared in her mind before dissipating to the depths of her conscious. Her hatred for the Fire Nation skewed back to the surface of her thoughts and she wanted nothing more than to torment the son of the Fire Lord.

"I did, didn't I?" she said darkly, "Everyone knows, heck even a 'snow peasant' like I, knows that your father banished you from your homeland! Isn't it clear that he's ashamed of you? I even heard that he favors your prodigious sister over you!"

"_I said shut up_!" Zuko cried.

Her mother's face, the blood oozing from her neck, blinded Katara's vision. Her determination to mentally scar the damned prince bolstered.

"You are nothing but scum underneath your father's feet. Isn't it obvious that he hates you? You are an embarrassment to his tyrannical honor!"

"_No!_"

Zuko howled at her ostracizing accusation, leaping towards her only to be pulled back by his uncle. The latter glanced at Katara apologetically. Zuko thrashed about in his uncle's grasp but Katara had a whip of water rolling around her hands in case the crazy prince was to break free.

She knew she spoke out of line, especially since the person she was patronizing was part of the royal family but her intuition insisted that how she treated the prince will not stir trouble in the royal palace.

"Zuko, remember your meditation mantra. Just breathe and let go of the anger," Uncle reminded the boy who fell on his knees, surprising Katara when his eyes bore a glazed sheen as he breathed deeply.

"Young lady, I apologize on my nephew's behalf. He is still learning to take control of his temper. Please leave," the old man pleaded; his voice devoid of any hospitality.

Katara didn't know why her heart drummed inside her. She walked hastily up the road, wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks.

She was surprised to hear soft, broken sobs as she left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The university inside was more magnificent than its exterior. Glossy marble tiles decorated the floor. Fire Nation flags hung like curtains across the pillared hall. A large statue of Ozai stood arrogantly above a fountain of fish. White cherry blossoms floated on the water. The corridors were lit with fire lanterns which spew red and orange shadows across the hall.

A few students walked about, some rushing to their night classes and others sighing with fatigue as they headed home. A lone couple sat at the edge of the fountain, their arms tangled around each other's red garments and heads locked together.

Katara stood in the hallway, feeling uneasy about her encounter with the Fire Prince. She almost felt sorry for him when she departed for the university. The anger she had felt since she was a child had unleashed. Every fire nation citizen evoked the memories of her mother and she was filled with nothing but blind hate.

"Katara?"

She flinched and looked towards the voice. An old woman with long, strangled gray hair approached her. She was so aged, that her back was crooked with her many years of wisdom yet she walked with an air of dignity. Her eyes, nose and mouth were swallowed by infinite wrinkles. She donned blue robes, which gave away her identity.

"Are you Master Hama?" Katara asked bowing at the woman.

"Yes, and I knew you were my student as soon as I saw your clothes," the woman said with a sweet smile.

"I apologize for coming late here. I ran into…unexpected circumstances." The young waterbender stared at her shoes as her encounter with the temperamental prince replayed in her mind.

"Oh, I know what happened!" Hama laughed.

"W-what?"

"I was just walking past when I saw you giving the Fire Nation Prince a taste of his own medicine." Hama's laugh cackled against the hollow walls, sending a shiver down Katara's spine.

"I know…I went too far."

"And I think you did a brilliant job. Well done Katara, you will make a fine warrior one day."

The ominous twinkle in Hama's eyes faded as soon as it appeared.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Hama was an observant teacher. She watched Katara perform Northern Water Tribe bending forms for the whole night, guiding her on how to improve her techniques and encouraging her when the sweat of hard work bore her down. When the misty lime and peach fingers of dawn caressed the sky, flicking the twinkling stars out of sight, Hama ended the lesson.

Katara feigned consciousness, barely keeping track of what Hama was telling her. Her eyes stung in the attempt to keep open and her head lolled with fatigue. She stifled a yawn to not seem rude to her teacher.

She vaguely remembered the sight of her brother, who was now tall with a stubble growing on his chin. His hair was still the same in the regular wolf tail but the infamous shaved sides were grown. His smile was brighter than the rising sun and he trapped her inside his strong arms. She was too sleepy to remember anything after that. Her brief moment of joy at reuniting with Sokka was diminished and replaced with unbearable fatigue.

Katara slept on the tram back, her head resting on Sokka's shoulder. When he woke her at their stop, her neck was stiff with pain and she could only move in one direction.

"'Katara, you okay, or did you _'bend'_ your neck?" Sokka teased her with a cheeky smile before guffawing at his own joke.

"Whatever Sokka." Katara said, rolling her eyes. At twenty-one years of age, Sokka was still as immature as ever.

"Oh come on. Admit it!" he said, his voice rose to a squeaky pitch, despite the tenor tone he had acquired over the years, "I am just too funny!"

Katara glared at him while they departed the tram, tracking their way back through the shanty forests of the more debauched inclusions of the Fire Nation Capital. An excruciating sensation from her neck radiated to her extremities that were limp with tiredness. Each step took almost an eternity. She was certain that black shadows swept underneath her eyes and her wild hair had come undone.

"Hey, get some rest. I'm taking you shopping later," Sokka said, resuming a less bemused expression.

Katara huffed in annoyance and turned to him, only to moan from the sharp pain in her neck. "There's no way I'm going shopping today after spending my whole night training! I can't even move my neck!"

"But – but," Sokka murmured, avoiding her harsh glare when her head was bent over one shoulder, "But my graduation will start in a couple of days and we need to get appropriate clothes for the ceremony."

"You don't mean to say that you are actually _looking forward_ to the graduation?" the waterbender hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Sokka defended himself, "Although, I do want to introduce you to Master Piandao. He is different from other Fire Nation people."

"Sokka, please, I am sick with fatigue and don't want to hear anything about any Fire Nation person, okay?"

Her brother sighed in defeat. "Okay…But we're still going shopping, right?"

Katara snorted and waved a hand dismissively, "Sure, when flying bisons exist."

"Who says they don't!?" Her brother yelled indignantly as they traced their footsteps back to their little apartment.

"They haven't been spotted for over a hundred years, of course they don't exist," Katara explained nonchalantly.

Using his key, Sokka turned the lock to the apartment and allowed Katara to trudge in before him. The scent of fried onions and eggs filled Katara's nostrils and she pondered whether she should eat breakfast before dipping into bed.

Haru peeped through the kitchen door with a saucepan in his hand, flipping home-made naan bread. He waved at Katara but his smile faltered when he observed that her head was straining over to one side of her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw him and Katara scrapped thoughts of eating breakfast. She felt like a lion-turtle again.

"Katara, are you alright?" the earthbender asked with concern.

"Oh I don't know, Haru," Sokka filled in with a wide grin crossing his face.

Haru ignored the rumbustious young man when Katara glared daggers at her brother. "How did your bending class go?"

"Good," Katara muttered, wanting nothing more than to melt into a helpless puddle so that Haru wouldn't watch her distressed position any longer.

"She also learnt some new techniques…Such as _neck-bending_!" Sokka jeered, but yelped when Katara flicked a small wave of water at him.

Haru blinked but then chuckled. He immediately stopped when Katara's glower was forced on him. "I'm sure Sokka is only teasing you." Then his taut lips broke into a strained grin.

" ," Katara droned sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest, "Way to pick on me when the sun weakens my bending. You both are indeed _cleve_r. Just wait till I regain my energy, both of you will pay for it."

"But…What did I do?" Haru sniffed; his eyes wide with shame but his helpless expression didn't pacify her growing anger.

"Don't be such a stiff, 'Tara," her brother moaned, wiping the water dripping from his face.

He paused as momentary realisation escalated his impotent joy. "Stiff! Oh-Hoh! I kill myself!"

Haru couldn't stifle his smile and joined Sokka in his laughter. Katara rolled her eyes, pushing Sokka out of the way and storming to her room.

"_Men…_" she whispered, ignoring the hooting laughter outside.

The scent of soil and clay still lingered in the air but she sank into the soft cot and drifted off into a deep sleep.

::::::::::::::

Red and orange flames engulfed her surroundings. Katara gasped; the heat around her scalding her skin, as she let a small whip of water wash over the flames in her path. She smelt burnt snow, hair and flesh. The noxious gases from the flames entered her air cavities, forcing her to cough.

Katara bent into the snow—No, that was not snow she thought, terrified as her hands sunk into the crimson ice. She coughed again, blood trickling down her lips. The poisonous gases constricted her lungs painfully until she was sure they would collapse and shatter inside her ribcage. Tears trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes burned from the heat, her stray hair singed to a crisp.

"_Katara!_"

She recognised the voice. Standing back on her feet, Katara desperately searched for the source. Fire infiltrated her vision, the flames dancing vigorously as far as the horizon. The smoke born from the fire swirled into the air, evanesced into the heavens, and stained the skies with crimson and black streaks. Through the bellows of the roaring flames, screams of torture and fear emanated from all directions.

The waterbender attempted to kill the flames once again but to no avail did it alleviate the growing fire.

"_I am the last _waterbender."

The voice resonated around her. She knew that voice. She knew the imminent consequence of those words and she won't allow the murder to occur the second time round.

"No…" Katara whispered, "Mother!"

Her dark hair whipped behind her as she waterbent her way through the flames, melting the scarlet coloured snow for a source of water. She raced ahead, following the voice call her name in the distance.

"I'm coming, mother," she said through gritted teeth, eyes brewing with tears from the pain of the scorching fire and the thoughts at what would happen next.

Her destination ended when she saw the woman she loved the most in the world, lying motionless on the floor. Blood sweeped through the cracks in the ice, trailed towards Katara's feet and stained her shoes.

"No…" she breathed softly.

Her arms embraced the woman. She placed her hand on the woman's cheek and cried her name up to the stars. Her mother's neck was sliced open, the blood gushing out like a violent waterfall. Her cobalt eyes bore into her daughter's face, lifeless, empty and serene. The waterbender attempted to stop the flow of blood but her emotions overrode her abilities. Katara's hands were tinged with black blood. It oozed through her fingers, travelling down her wrists and dripping like tears down her clothes.

"Mom, please don't die…" she pleaded helplessly, her shoulders shaking with each choking sob.

Her breath was trapped in her throat, tearing her vocal cords until they pierced her windpipe. Her tears stopped when she heard the sinister laughter in the corner of the icy wasteland. The shadowed figure stepped into the light of flames.

Her pupils dilated with anger and fear when they fell on the scar that marred the intruder's face.

"Prince Zuko!" she yelled with infinite ire.

"That's my name, snow peasant," he replied with a ruthless smirk.

Before she could protect herself, he punched balls of flames in her direction. Her eyes shut tightly and she held her hands out in defence when the fire consumed her whole body.

"_Aaagh!_"

"Katara!"

Katara was jerked awake; her surroundings were blurred until she blinked the light back to focus. She met the sea blue eyes of her brother, who stared down at her with concern, his hand resting on her forehead. The evening sun slithered in through the window and the bristles on his cheeks brightened when they the rays fell on his tanned face. Haru was by the door, his brows furrowed and perplexed.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked gently, wiping a tear that Katara didn't knew she shed.

He held an arm around her shoulder and aided her in sitting up. Katara's head swirled, the room momentarily undulated around her. A wave of nausea washed through her. She winced at the pain in her neck. It was still stiff.

" 'M fine," she muttered, rubbing her forehead and yawning, ignoring the crimson and orange flames that danced inside her mind.

Then, her face dropped into her hands and she sobbed. Sokka held her, whispering docile words to calm her but Katara could feel her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. The door closed gently and Haru had left to allow the two siblings some privacy.

Katara hated when she dreamt of her mother's death. Her journey into the Fire Nation brought nothing but despair. The memories of her beloved mother subconsciously ate away in her mind. They were like a thorny bush, never ending, impossible to escape and full of pain that was electrifying and often resilient.

"What's wrong, huh? Tell me," Sokka encouraged her now that her sobs died away.

"Mother…"she gulped, lips trembling with poignant sorrow.

The strength in Sokka's eyes faltered for a brief moment before his features hardened in his face. He grasped her close to his heart with determination.

"It's alright now, Katara. It's alright…" he cooed, but his words drifted into the air and effervesced away with the receding sunlight.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sokka's exuberance won over her dislike of the Fire Nation Capital. Before she could say 'Avatar', Katara was back in the bustling autumn colours of the city while the sky was glowing with an amalgamation of gold, fiery oranges and dusky pinks. She watched many Fire Nation citizens strut about in their glorious silks. Their garments carried the fragrances of myrrh, musk and jojoba. The women's hair was pulled upwards in a tremendous half top-knot, fastened by pieces of gold, rubies and emeralds, and Katara couldn't help but loathe at their glossy locks.

The outsiders were usually gathered around insalubrious alley ways or shopping in less opulent market places. These outsiders were not alone in their feeble ordeal, low class Fire Nation citizens mixed with them frequently. Sokka forced her to hold his arm when they passed through one of the dark alley ways.

"Do we _have_ to cross through here?" Katara moaned, eyeing with disgust at an Earth Kingdom, old man picking at the dirt between his toes with chopsticks.

The old devil caught her eye and grinned; his broken, yellow teeth visible behind his haggard beard and moustache. Katara grimaced, her brow quirking higher until it almost disappeared into her hairline.

"It's a shortcut to the Phoenix bazaar – one of the best market places in the Capital. I want to make sure you get a good dress for my graduation," Sokka replied enthusiastically, unabashed by the filth and strange creatures lurking in the dark alley.

"Wait, wait. Hold on a second," Katara started, pulling away from Sokka's grip, "_You_ want to pick a dress for _me_?"

"Yeah, it _is my_ graduation," her brother emphasized with a dramatic wave of his arms, "Besides, the Fire Nation girls don't wear decent dresses like we do back in the Water Tribe."

Katara heard the old man cackle with glee. His wiry arms flailed upwards and he blew her a kiss. The waterbender rolled her eyes before sending a heated scowl at her brother.

"Decent dresses? Really Sokka?" Katara scoffed, her arms placed on her hips, "It's boiling here! You don't expect girls to walk around in parkas, do you?"

Sokka held a finger up accusingly, "I think you're missing the point here."

"What point!? The fact that your sexist nature hasn't diminished at all?"

"Hey, now you're being unfair!" Her brother said, a hand pulling the skin on his face, "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"There are other ways to protect me, Sokka," Katara rebuked, jabbing a finger on her brother's chest, "In case you are forgetting, _I'm_ the waterbender here. I'm fully capable of looking after myself."

Her shoulder grazed his as she marched down to the end of the alley. Sokka skittered after her, his arms flailing behind him.

"But- but 'Tara! You don't understand the minds of men!"

"And you _do_?" she spat, venom in her words.

Sokka gifted her with a nervous, crooked grin. "Well, I am a man now _and_ it's my duty to protect the weak."

"Say what!?"

Sokka's whelp echoed through the hollow ends of the alley as a whip of water slapped him to the wall. His body stuck to the wall like a leech, face tipping the cold cement, before he slipped down like liquid. The old haggard at the back laughed mirthlessly, his feet pounding on the floor.

"Katara, I've only seen you for a few hours and you're already torturing me with your waterbending!" Sokka exclaimed petulantly, folding his arms and pouting at her.

"I'm the one torturing you?" Katara gasped, a hand on her chest to emphasise her distaste, "Stop playing the victim."

When he sniffed at her again, her heart melted and she held a hand out to help him stand. He obliged willingly. She drew back her arms, allowing the water inside his clothes to come away and return to her pouch. Like a mother tending to her child, she brushed his loose hair back into its wolf-tail.

"Okay, let's make a deal, here," Sokka sighed in defeat as his sister tied the wolf-tail, "You can pick the dress and I'll let you know if I approve – I mean, if I like it too. Only then can you take it, deal?"

Katara opened her mouth to protest but considered how fast the sun was sinking into the horizon; she nodded and sealed their promise with a clasp of hands. Her arm slipped through his and he escorted her to the end of their path.

"Goodbye!" the forgotten old man called as they exited the dark alley way.

They crossed a few more streets until they located their destination. Katara let go of Sokka's grip, her eyes shimmered with curiosity. Stalls of food, clothes and antiques stretched as far as the opulent buildings. Women busied themselves with jewellery and clothes while the men followed with sour expressions. She watched kids picking out exotic fruits, and desserts. Families gathered around stalls of many varieties of fish, fresh from the ocean. A few restaurants called out to customers, tempting them with exotic aromas that stimulated growls in the abdomen.

"Impressive, isn't it? Despite their _evil_ness, the Fire Nation can cook some pretty mean food," Sokka said beside her.

"Could I have some of that?" Katara asked, pointing at a stall where a stout man sold steaming red popcorn.

"Uh…I don't think you should try any fire flakes."

"Why not?" The waterbender glared at her brother with defiance.

"They're extremely spicy."

"In that case, leave it."

Sokka grabbed a fruit coated in green. The inner pinkish flesh was pitted with seeds. He flicked a silver coin to the woman at the stall.

"Here, try this," He said with a grin, handing Katara the cold fruit.

She ate into it, swallowing the seeds and the juicy sweetness. Katara smiled in content and took another, larger bit, the juice trickled down her chin.

"What is this? It's delicious!" she questioned, glancing at her brother.

"They call it…Melon Lord," Sokka stated dramatically, buying one piece of the fruit himself, "Let's move over so you can start shopping for your dress."

Katara dropped the skin of the fruit and wiped the pinkish juice from her mouth. "Aren't you going to get new robes for yourself?"

Sokka's expression darkened and for a minute his scowl frightened her. Sokka rarely hated anyone, unless there was a logical reason to it.

"They will provide our uniforms," he said grimly, "We can't choose our own."

Katara grew apprehensive of his sudden behaviour and indulged to ask him more but a voice interrupted them. She turned to face a familiar old woman with her back so bent that she appeared to be perpetually crouching.

"Hama?" she said with a smile, reaching out to hold the woman's arm, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just shopping for some vegetables here," Hama explained, "What are you doing here, child?"

Her grey eyes travelled to Sokka, who folded his arms. Sokka's features hardened and he rubbed two fingers on his stubble. Katara gazed at him, then back at Hama, and then back at Sokka once again.

"Hama, this is my brother, Sokka. Sokka, this is Hama, my waterbending teacher. Sokka's graduating from the university in a couple of days," Katara explained, aware of the heavy tension in the atmosphere, "We're here to find me an appropriate dress for the occasion."

"Is that so?" Hama added, her smile stretching from ear to ear, "I see…"

"So _you're_ my sister's teacher. I thought you'd be more…I don't know, energetic-looking?" Sokka's rudeness was apparent and Katara couldn't help but blush with shame. She mouthed him to _'shut up'_. To her astonishment, Hama let out a phlegmy laugh.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, child." The old woman's eyes flashed with an emotion Katara couldn't comprehend, "I know the minds of Southern Water Tribe men more than anyone else here."

"Wait, you're from the Southern Water Tribe?" both siblings said at the same time.

"But – but, _what_ are you doing here!?" Sokka demanded, his jaw hanging comically from its mandibles.

"I don't understand, Master Hama, why didn't you tell this to me last night?" Katara said; a hand on Hama's shrunken shoulder.

"I did so to avoid questions during our training, but now we're not in the middle of a lesson, it's okay to distract my bright student," the old waterbender confirmed, looking up into the deep blue of her student.

"Were you…Taken away?" Katara dared to ask.

Hama grimaced, her gaze flitting past her, at some memory from the distant past. "I was imprisoned for being a waterbender, taken from my Tribe to rot in the Fire Nation prison but I escaped and made a living in a village far from the Capital."

"_Hello_, you didn't answer me!" Sokka reminded them, moving his arms up and down like a flying lemur, and gawking at them like a chicken.

"Oh Hama…" Katara whispered, her arm wrapping around the old woman's shoulders. Her heart sank, knowing what hardship her teacher endured over the years.

"When I heard that Pakku was training you back at the Tribe, and the University had plans to recruit you, I immediately enrolled as your teacher," Hama continued, ignoring Sokka in the background, "I want to pass on the traditions of the Sourthern waterbenders."

Katara smiled warmly. "And I am honoured to be your student."

"Geez, fine, ignore me," Sokka sighed, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Let's go shopping!" Hama suddenly suggested, clasping her long-nailed fingers against each other.

Sokka walked over to her with a frown darkening his features. Hama smiled at him in return.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I was hoping to shop with Katara," Sokka said, raising his chin haughtily, "_Alone_."

"Oh Sokka, don't be rude!" Katara cried, placing a hand on her hip, "Master Hama, you're more than welcome to join us. Besides, I could use some feminine advice."

Sokka's eyebrow twitched in fury. He opened his mouth to complain but no words leaked out. He closed his mouth, jabbing a finger rudely at the two waterbenders but they strolled ahead. Pulling the sides of his hair, and moaning in defeat, the young man howled in anger.

"Come on, Cokka, don't be such a straggler!" Hama told him over her shoulder.

"My name isn't - _Aagh!_"Sokka yelled in annoyance and skittered after them.

He spent most of time at the stall with the fat man who sold fire flakes while Hama and Katara travelled from stall to stall, admiring the beautiful crimson, pink and burgundy robes of the Fire Nation.

"Can't I wear blue?" Katara said, her hands gliding over a long silky light pink dress that Hama had picked out.

It was a two piece dress; the sleeveless bustier ended in an upside down V-shape, exposing the hips and the transparent skirt flowed gracefully to the bottom. The ends of the skirt were frilled at bottom, the only part of the dress that Katara enjoyed. Otherwise, the dress was too gaudy for her tastes.

"I'm afraid not. It is compulsory to wear the colours of the Fire Nation."

Katara frowned in disappointment. As much she loved the colour red, it reminded her of fire, destruction and the tyrants that started the Hundred Year War.

She picked out another dress that caught her eye; this one was a deep wine colour. The robe was shoulderless with a peasant neckline, and streamed down to her knees. A large black ribbon was stitched to the torso.

"That one really compliments you," the tailor told her, as he leaned over to her with his elbow resting on the wood of the stall.

Katara gazed at him, he was young, barely reaching his mid-teens and his face was mottled with pimples. She raised an eyebrow, hoping her disgust wasn't showing on her face.

"The colour is nice but it doesn't compliment her shape," Hama interrupted and grabbed Katara's arm, "Come, Katara."

The tailor was disappointed when they left for the neighbouring stall. Katara's hands sifted through the many robes until her eyes caught the garments. She immediately loved it.

"Hama, what do you think of this?" she asked, pulling the garments away from the other.

"Eh?" Hama quirked a brow, "Why child, that looks like it's for Middle Class citizens."

"But..."

"Worry not! If you desire it, let's take it!" the old woman said joyously, "Now all we need to find are some shoes…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zuko stormed to the balcony, hands gripping the golden railings until his knuckles were almost white. His scowl was fierce and he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration.

The Fire Lord was conducting another war meeting and had not asked for him. In fact, Ozai didn't even acknowledge his prodigal son since Zuko returned to the Fire Nation four months ago. He spent over seven years at sea and exile, searching in vain for the Avatar but to no avail did he succeed.

His isolation had rendered him a broken man, who could not align the shattered fragments of his personality, who could not become whole and content with himself. All his life, Zuko only wished to please his father but what could he do when the man who banished him ignored his very existence.

Sighing in irritation, Zuko gripped the sides of his messy hair and shook his head, blinking back the tears and swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He stared into the horizon, at the city below Caldera, desperately thinking of some way to gain the attention of his father.

So much had changed since he returned to the royal gates of Caldera. The lords of the court were uneasy about his return but they wanted General Iroh back in the palace, and knowing General Iroh, they had no choice but to ask the Fire Lord to reconcile his decision about Zuko. Not only that, Zuko was welcomed with feigned smiles and hardened faces. No one was happy to receive him. The return of the Crown Prince meant that Zuko would be the next in line to the throne.

However, Azula was becoming more popular as the days passed. She was asked by Ozai to attend the newly built university now that she turned nineteen. Proud as ever, Azula refused to attend any lessons, except the meditation classes. Not surprisingly, Zuko was not invited to attend. Iroh insisted that he attend the meditation classes for reasons unknown to the prince. Thinking the classes were not relevant, Zuko refused to attend, but surpassing Azula in all aspects of life drove him to race her to the University.

Then, he met that waterbending peasant…

The thought of her forced him to become dizzy with ire. He replayed her patronizing words in his mind, each sentence making him regret that he didn't burn her into ashes. For four months since he returned, he didn't wish to accept the fact that Ozai hated him but hearing the words from a Water Tribe peasant caused the cobwebs of his mind to pull away, breaking his heart into a million pieces, and worse than that, she had seen him cry under the glowing stars, had witnessed his despair and weakness shine brightly in the darkness. It was as if she witnessed his shell break open and all his secrets spilled out like a gooey yoke.

"…Ahem."

The raspy voice broke his thoughts and his vision returned to reality. Zuko glanced over his shoulder at the thin, long robed figure. His heart dropped into his stomach when he recognised the pointed heart shaped faced and long, sleek black hair. The stranger was more beautiful than he remembered her eight years ago.

The heat rushed to his face and he was glad that the setting sun spilled it's crimson rays down on him.

"Mai…Why are you here?"

He remembered the object of his affections was no longer his to love. Mai moved on and was currently dating someone else. He could still see her love for him during brief moments when her nonchalant barrier dissipated from her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" Was her snarky reply.

The folds of her robes brushed across the floor as she took a spot beside him, long fingers curling over the balcony railings. They stood in silence, staring into the horizon and down at the busy volcanic city of the Fire Nation Capital. The scent of soot, ash and sea salt lingered in the air until they could almost taste the sulphurous air on their tongues.

"I don't know why they called me back," Zuko started, his voice faltering, "Father doesn't acknowledge me. It's like I don't even exist."

He didn't mind sharing his feelings with Mai. She listened more than she talked and when she did speak, she only offered words of wisdom or sarcasm.

When she didn't answer, he continued unfurling the tempest of emotions within him. "He only cares about Azula, because she's the prodigy. I'm nothing but a failure in his eyes." His grip on the gold railings tightened.

"I didn't find the Avatar, my firebending is mediocre and now father refuses to see my face, even at war meetings," he sighed, bowing his head in shame.

"…I'm bored," Mai said in her usual flat tone, examining her fingernails. Zuko glanced at her, not a bit surprised at her reaction.

She turned to meet his gaze. "Prince Zuko, stop moping around."

"But…How can you say that!?" Zuko yelled, the fists by his sides flaring with fire, "Look at my life, Mai! I failed at everything! I even failed at sustaining our relationship!"

She didn't flinch, not even a blink but her features softened and she stared at the horizon. "That was inevitable. I never knew you would return to this place someday."

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me. You didn't even bother send me any letters!"

"Oh, so you expected me to send letters to a banished prince?" she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"No! But…" Zuko's voice trailed off into a whisper, his locks falling into his face. He froze when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You're only a failure if you choose to be one. No one can change you but yourself."

Her robes rustled as she trailed back to the room, stopping once to glance over her shoulder. "I still love you. We were just not meant to be."

The darkness of the palace engulfed her figure and not too soon, the breath of night blew over Caldera.

:::::::::::::::

The night had dragged its mantle across the starry sky. Stalls were closing down and purchasers retreated to their homes, content with what they bought. Fathers pulled their children over their shoulders, new toys hanging above their heads. Lonely couples scoured through the last of the food markets. The final trams were heading their way home.

Katara met up with Sokka after wishing Hama goodbye. Her grin was wide and her eyes glittered with joy. In her arms were the dress, slippers and jewellery that Hama bought for her. The old lady had refused to let Katara use up any of her brother's allowance and offered the goods as a gift.

"Hama is amazing!" the waterbender exclaimed at glee.

Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as they made their way out of the Phoenix Bazaar. His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I don't know. Did you get the same vibe off her as I did?"

"What?" Katara blinked in confusion. What sort of vibe was her brother feeling? All Katara understood that Hama was a lonely fellow Tribes person who lived in fear all through her life. "Stop being stupid, Sokka!"

"But, I swear!" Sokka yelped when she poked him in the ribs, "Something seems off about her."

"She's just a poor old lady. How could you even thing like that?" Katara muttered, disgust evident in her face at her brother's antics.

"I want you to be careful around her. Didn't you see it?" Her brother said, hands thrown towards the heavens, "There was something in her eyes. Something…_Evil_!"

"Oh hush, Sokka," Katara replied, rolling her eyes. A glint of light caught her eyes.

She stopped in her tracks, walking to the lonely stall with nothing but a lantern hung over it's wall. Starlight poured into holes of it's wooden roof and streaks of old blood coated the walls. The tables outside the porch, which must have been used for selling goods, were strewn across like paper in the wind.

Katara walked to the front door, her heart beating fast. Who could do something like this? She noticed parchment stuck onto the door. The portrait of the masked figure glared at her through the darkness. _Wanted: Dead of Alive…_

Sokka's grip on her wrist pulled her back to reality.

"We're leaving here," he murmured, dragging her to their tram's stop.

Katara pulled away from him. "I don't understand. What happened to that merchant's house?"

"Some punk who they call the Phoenix Hunter is responsible for that. The merchant was a mean person who looted customers."

The name sounded familiar in her ears but she couldn't recall where she heard it. Her mind was foggy with sleep.

"Anyways, you look like you're ready to fall. Let's get you to bed, missy," he said quickly, deliberately changing the topic.

::::::::::::::::


End file.
